Sister of Evil
by Trinaluv33
Summary: On a rainy day, in no other then Springwood, children are living out there lives in happiness and peace... until a nightmare returns. Attention! Joey Crusel lvrs! Guess who's back? Takes place probably at the end of 3rd movie and before 4th. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It has been three years since the dream killer had been proclaimed dead. Life on Elm Street became peaceful and as normal as life on Elm Street could possibly get. Today, the day of April Fools, it was pouring rain and the sun refused to shine. The low whine of a motorcycle could be heard throughout Springwood High. Spike Rawfield sauntered into the school, smoothing back his gelled jet-black hair.

"Hey baby," Spike said as his girlfriend, Amber Regeurk ran up to him and slung her arms around his neck. "Your dad's gonna kill you if he finds out you were late for school again!" Amber warned him, playing stern with a wag of her finger.

"Yeah, and you know it, but I won't tell if you don't," Spike leaned in and kissed her on her forehead.

"Oh, leave me be! I've got to get to French class."

"See you after school babe. I bet you'll be in pure torture until then!" Spike joked, wearing his ever-present flirtatious smile on his face.

"Don't flatter yourself, Rawfield. I've gotta go." Amber pushed him jokingly and walked down the hall to class.

"See ya later!" Spike called after her. Of course, he should have been heading to class, seeing he was already late. Instead, he slipped into his secret hideout-which was actually only an old, abandoned janitor's closet- and relaxed himself into a big bean bag chair, falling instantly into a deep sleep.

_"Where am I?" Spike asked himself. He was in a dark place, far from the school. It wasn't raining anymore, but the smokey clouds above made everything seem black and white. Thre was a dreary hill, and at the top was an ancient house; it's windows old and faded, the door swinging open invitingly in the wind._

_Against his better judgement, Spike slowly ascended towards the waiting house. As he entered the house, a red tricycle crashed through the ceiling, nearly crushing Spike. He carefully stepped around the bike and peered up through the gaping hole in the ceiling. Spike jumped as high as he could and grabbed hold to the ceiling, pulling himself up carefully into the room above._

_A quick survey of the room told him he was in deep danger. The floor was covered in rotting bones- **human **bones. There was a huge, rusty boiler in the far end of the room. A little blonde girl was standing in front of the boiler door._

_"One, two, Freddy's coming for you," she sang softly._

_"Hey, little girl. You shouldn't be in a place like this!" Spike said, looking the girl up and down._

_"Three, four, better lock your door,"_

_"Where are your parents?" Spike wondered, a strange feeling dawning on him._

_"Five, six, grab your crucifix," she continued grimly._

_"We should leave!" he decided._

_"Seven, eight, stay up late,"_

_"Come on, we're getting out of here." Spike took a step forward._

_"Nine, ten, never sleep aga-" Suddenly, the boiler door flew open, and the little girl was sucked in, her shrill scream echoing the room._

_"No!" cried Spike, rushing towards the boiler. He grasped the edges hastily, burning his hands on impact. The pipes were boiling hot._

Spike awoke with a gasp. "Ow!" He cried suddenly. He rushed over to the old sink and soaked his hands under the cool water. He stared at his hands for what seemed like forever for Spike. They were severely burnt.

**That's the end of Chapter one! Did ya like it? Please review it. Nothing makes a writer happier than to know their work is appreciated! Chapter 2 should be out soon! ~Trina~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Spike Rawfield, I have been waiting outside in the pouring rain for three hours! You're going out on a limb, and that limb is soon to be broken." Amber threatened.

"Wait, three hours? I haven't been asleep that long, have I?" Spike wondered, astonishment clear in his eyes.

"More than three hours! For Pete's sake, you missed every one of your classes. Wait till the school notifies your father!" Amber shouted, her eyes staring him down.

"Oh, no! He's going to kill me! Please, you've got to help me!" Spike pleaded. Amber shook her head in refusal.

"You snooze, you lose. Sorry, but there's no way I can help you out of this one," she picks up Spike's hand and holds it warmly. Spike cried out in pain and hastily pulled his hand away.

"Ohmigosh, Spike! What happened to your hands?" Amber cried out in shock, lowering her sternness by just a smidge.

"I haven't a clue! I had the weirdest dream-" Spike was interrupted when four of Amber's friends, Micaela Liddleton, Mary and Hannah Loren, and Joey Crusel ran into the room.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Hannah asked, resting her elbow on Amber's shoulder. So, Regeurk, you stayin' at my place, or not?"

"I don't know." Amber answered, slowly moving Hannah's elbow off her shoulder. "Spike just had the cutest little nightmare, and I don't know if I could bear to leave without hearing about it!" Amber mocked him, obviously over his burnt hands.

"A nightmare?" Joey repeated nervously.

"Oh look, the mute talked!" Mary joked meanly. Joey looked at the floor.

"Shut up, Mary!" Amber yelled, stepping on Mary's foot, who began jumping up and down in pain.

"Oo! Tell me about your nightmare Spike!" Micaela pleaded.

"You'll get scared, Micaela." Hannah joked.

"Nu, uh!"

"Uh, huh!"

"Nu, uh!"

"Uh, huh!"

"Nu-"

"Shut it, both of you!" Spike interrupted, stomping his foot down. He didn't like Amber's friends very much. "I was going to tell you about it anyway."

Spike quickly recalled the dream, showing them his burnt hands at the end.

"What a bunch of bologna!" Mary interrupted haughtily. "You probably just made that up to get a pity kiss from your stupid girlfriend-"

"Hey!" Amber yelled, offended.

"And you probably just burnt your hands on that radiator over there for extra effect. All in all, you're a liar and emo."

"Why would I do that? Plus, emos cut themselves, they don't burn themselves moron," Spike shot back.

"Whatever, nightmare brains," Mary stomped away, leaving an awkward silence to fill the air.

Soon after Mary's dramatic exit, everyone started to clear out, except for Spike, Amber, and Joey.

"Um, Spike? I have a question, um, about your nightmare," Joey spoke up, his voice still barely audible.

"Ya sure. Whatever. What is it?" Spike asked in a bored tone.

"Um, in your nightmare, was there- I mean did you see- uh,"

"Spit it out, mute!" Spike rushed him, getting restless in the small janitor's closet. Amber gave Spike a mean look meant to warn him to calm down.

"Did you see a man with a burnt face wearing an old, brown hat- his right hand would have knives instead-" Joey was interrupted when Spike shoved him to the ground, laughing like he'd just done something hysterical.

"Shut it, freak. Like I really care to answer your questions," Spike smirked at Joey and left the room. Before he left, he turned and flashed Amber one of his famous flirtatious smiles.

"Spike! You're such a jerk!" Amber yelled frustrated, then softened up and went to help Joey up. "Oh, I'm sorry about him. He's so obnoxious sometimes. Are you alright?"

Joey nodded his head, but said nothing.

"I have to go home or Simon's gonna have a fit. See you tomorrow?" Joey shook his head "yes", and walked home in the rain.

Amber arrived home shortly after she left. She didn't live far away from school. Amber assumed Simon was already asleep. Her mom had died three months after Amber was born. Some rumors were that she killed herself, others that she was murdered. Some say she never existed, that Amber just poofed out of thin air. Amber knew those weren't the truth, even though she, herself, didn't know the real truth.

Simon Weston had never found the perfect woman, but desperately wanted a kid. After her mom died, Amber was raised in the Church of Saints. When she was five years old, Simon adopted her.

"Simon, I'm home!" Amber called as she walked through the front door, slinging her backpack off her shoulder and onto the floor. "Simon?" Usually, once she got home she could smell the burnt stench Simon calls "dinner", but she didn't smell any thing waiting for her. "Simon? Sorry I was late! Simon?" She slowly ascended the stairs, dreading the moment before she even got to his door. She turned the knob, stopping herself from running back downstairs. Amber let the door creak open, and then stepped inside. A scream escaped her lips before her mind even processed what she saw. Simon was dead; four claw marks marking his pale, lifeless chest.

**Thanks for reading! I'm currently working on Chapter 3. Please review!**


End file.
